Je t'offre
by fire666
Summary: Draco agé de 6 ans veut offrir un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de son père mais il se retrouve dans l'impossibilité de réalisé son projet. Il en tire une horrible conclusion qui aura de grandes conséquences


Cet Os est dédié à mon père pour son anniversaire, lui qui ne lira jamais cette histoire XD v_v je me trouve juste des raisons pour faire des OS Je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes *ce qui est probable* et je remercie en même temps ceux qui m'ont reviewer pour l'instinct d'un père, mais que je n'avais pas pu contacter =/ ça arrive…En espérant que ça vous plaira =D

Quoi faire lorsque votre père a tout et que vous êtes trop jeune pour créer quelque chose de beau? Quoi faire lorsque vous voulez lui faire plaisir et qu'il ne doive pas forcer a mettre un sourire a son visage en disant merci alors qu'il n'a qu'envie de faire une horrible grimace face a votre présent? Quoi faire quand votre père est riche et que vous ne pouvez rien lui acheter qui ne paraît pas minable? Quoi faire lorsque vous n'êtes qu'un petit garçon de six ans qui veut faire plaisir à son père pour son anniversaire, mais que vous ne pouvez rien faire?

Le petit garçon raya pour une énième fois une idée de cadeau écrite sur sa feuille ayant décidé que c'était finalement pas une bonne idée pour son papa. Il avait dressé une liste de ce qu'il pourrait bien faire avec ses faibles moyens. Pour l'instant, la feuille était plus noircie de barrure que blanche. Les yeux gris lissent la dernière suggestion avant de se refermer pour augmenter sa capacité de réflexion. Lorsque ses paupières s'ouvrirent, le blond prit sa plume et traça une ligne à travers son écriture, rendant la phrase illisible. Il ne restait plus rien.

En s'apercevant qu'il n'y avait plus rien de lisible sur sa feuille, Draco sentit ses yeux devenir humide avant qu'il ne secoue la tête dans le but inutile de s'assécher les yeux. Il était grand maintenant, il n'avait pas à pleurer, son père était grand et aucune larme ne sortait de lui alors lui non plus ne pleurerait pas. À six ans, il avait passé l'âge d'agir comme un bébé et il n'y avait qu'eu qui pleurait sans raison. Pourtant, il était triste et déçu en voyant sa feuille qui ne lui servait plus à rien et qu'il jeta sur le sol en la poussant en bas de son petit bureau. Un elfe de maison la ramasserait plus tard, il n'avait pas à s'en préoccupé.

Le petit blond tout adorable aurait bien demandé à sa mère de l'aider, mais elle était déjà occupée à préparer une réception pour l'anniversaire de son mari et Draco savait qu'il ne devait pas la déranger. Celui-ci n'avait même pas le droit de quitter sa chambre de la journée pour ne pas être dans les jambes des grandes personnes. Il avait entendu dire que son père avait un âge très important. Le garçon ne pouvait pas savoir si cela était vrai puisqu'il ne connaissait pas l'âge de ses parents. Le seul âge qu'il savait été la sienne et chacun de ses anniversaires avaient été très important alors il ne comprenait pourquoi le nouvel âge de son père l'était plus qu'un autre.

Il ne pouvait rien acheter en cadeau pour son paternel. À quoi cela lui servirait d'utiliser l'argent de son père pour lui acheter un cadeau? Ça serait seulement comme s'il était un livreur et son père était parfaitement capable d'aller chercher ce qu'il voulait tout seul. De plus, il n'aurait pas pu être discret, car il aurait absolument dû y aller avec un adulte, ceux-ci jugeant qu'il était trop petit pour être tout seul. Balivernes! Il était grand maintenant! La preuve, il ne pleurait plus. C'était aussi idiot comme réflexion, car en ce moment il était tout seul et ça ne semblait déranger personne. Alors acheter un cadeau avait été rayé de la liste, surtout qu'il lui aurait fallu choisir quoi offrir et ça aurait pris une autre liste qui aurait fini comme l'autre, noirci de partout et finissant sur le sol après que son état l'ai attristé.

Il y avait alors eu la lecture de la longue liste de cadeau inventé par ceux qui sont pauvres. La première chose qu'il avait écrite était de faire quelque chose en cuisine. Il n'aurait eu qu'à demander de l'aide à sa mère ou à l'extrême limite, a son elfe de maison personnel qu'il tolérait. Le projet avait été abandonné puisque Draco avait l'interdiction d'aller en cuisine à longueur d'année. Sa mère lui avait donné comme raison le désordre provoqué, une intoxication alimentaire et des couteaux dangereux. Âgé de 2 ans, le petit Draco n'avait rien compris de l'explication et la cuisine était désormais enchantée pour ne pas le laisser passer.

L'enfant avait ensuite pensé à des fleurs. Son père en avait déjà offert à sa mère et celle-ci avait adoré le présent. C'était lors de la journée où pour une raison obscure tous ceux de son entourage s'embrassent, dissent qu'ils s'aiment lorsqu'ils reçoivent des cadeaux, car sinon ils se boudent et se quittent, car ils n'en ont pas reçu et cela signifie qu'ils ne s'aiment pas. Draco avait compris ce jour la que si ont aiment quelqu'un, on doit lui offrir des cadeaux. Cadeau=aimer, rien=séparation. Cependant, le petit garçon c'était finalement dit que si son père voulait voir des fleurs, en plus de pouvoir s'en acheter lui-même, il n'avait qu'a allé dans le grand jardin.

Ce fut le tour des dessins de se faire éliminer de la liste. Lorsque Draco essayait et qu'il finissait par être fier de son 'œuvre', le petit garçon n'avait qu'à lever la tête et voir un véritable tableau d'œuvre d'art qui valait une fortune pour finalement déchirer sa feuille et rayer cette idée avec un grand coup de déprime. Le résultat final est que le plancher de sa chambre n'était presque plus visible aux nombres de feuilles qui y étaient laissées.

En plus des dessins, il y avait aussi des tentatives d'écritures qui avaient fini par occuper le sol. Le petit blond avait essayé de faire comme les grands avec des récits, des lettres et des poèmes, mais rien de ce qu'il avait fait n'était beau a ses yeux, son père allait forcément détester et avoir honte de telles choses. Le papier avait donc été propulsé du bureau et un pot d'encre les avait rejoints. Le verre avait éclaté sur le sol sans que l'enfant ne s'en préoccupe, son esprit plongé dans son but du cadeau parfait pour son père.

Il pourrait lui chanter une chanson? Cette option avait vite été barrée et Draco était passé à l'idée suivante. Lui créer une potion? Il aimait beaucoup trop son père pour l'empoisonner et les elfes de maison étaient réquisitionner par sa mère pour la réception, il ne pouvait donc pas les tester avant. Faire de la magie pour qu'il soit fier? Il avait bien essayé, mais il n'arrivait pas à exécuter la magie dans le livre qu'il avait pris dans la bibliothèque. Bien sûr, l'enfant ignorait que c'était parce que le sort qu'il essayait de faire était d'un très haut niveau, mais lui ne voyait que son échec. Il n'arriverait pas à faire plaisir à son père, il n'était pas capable de lui offrir un beau cadeau, il n'était pas un bon fils.

Il avait tellement envie de faire plaisir à son père, de le voir sourire en voyant ce que son fils lui avait offert, mais il n'avait rien et rien=séparation. Était-il possible que son père se sépare de lui pour cette raison? Mais non, il ne lui avait pourtant rien offert les années précédentes. Cependant, il n'était encore qu'un petit dans ce temps-là et maintenant il était grand, les grands doivent offrir des cadeaux et lui n'avait rien. Draco ouvrit grand les yeux à cette constatation. Son père allait se séparer de lui. Son père penserait qu'il ne l'aime plus et un fils qui n'aime pas ses parents n'ait pas un bon fils. Un mauvais fils ne servait à rien, il ne servait à rien, son père allait se débarrasser de lui.

L'enfant descendit de sa chaise, laissant ses pieds nus marcher sur les feuilles, se tachant de l'encre qui n'avait pas encore séché en évitant heureusement les bouts de verres qui se trouvaient sur le plancher. S'il était un mauvais fils, il allait au moins épargner à son père l'obligation de le mettre dehors. Ça serait sa dernière action ici, en espérant que ses parents ne se souviennent pas de lui que comme un être indigne d'eux. Le garçon ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la quitta. Draco regarda celle-ci une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte, pour la dernière fois. Le petit blond se dirigea alors vers les escaliers, prenant le chemin par-derrière pour ne déranger personne. Les larmes aux yeux, il n'avait que le fait qu'il soit un mauvais fils et que son père l'aurait mis dehors a l'esprit.

…

Les invités étaient arrivés et la réception allait bon train. Lucius avait reçu bon nombre de souhaits pour son anniversaire. Ils allaient bientôt passer à table et sa femme était partie chercher leur fils. D'après les dires de Narcissa, celui-ci était resté bien sagement dans sa chambre pour la laisser tout préparer. Le grand homme blond se demandait même s'il ne devrait pas plutôt demander a ce qu'on lui apporte son souper dans sa chambre, la soirée allait être des plus ennuyeuses pour un jeune enfant de son âge même s'il pouvait dire avec fierté que son fils était un enfant extrêmement intelligent.

Cela ne faisait peu de temps que Narcissa était parti qu'il la vit revenir avec un air un peu affolé. Son mari la regarda interrogativement, comme certains invités, mais celle-ci se dirigea seulement vers son époux. Autoritairement, elle lui prit le bras et l'emmena plus loin, sans aucune explication pour personne et étonna grandement l'homme qui se faisait tiré, car ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de sa femme d'agir ainsi. Une fois suffisamment éloignés des oreilles indiscrètes, elle lui annonça directement :

-Draco a disparu. Je ne le trouve plus et les elfes de maison ne savent pas non plus où il est. Lucius où est mon fils, finit-elle avec une petite pointe d'hystérie dans sa voix et en le secouant un peu par les épaules.

Dire que Lucius était stupéfait était un euphémisme. En fait, il fallait changer quelques lettres et dire qu'il était stupéfixié pour avoir une image plus véridique de la vérité. Si les elfes n'arrivaient pas à déterminer la présence de leur fils, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose et cette chose était alarmante. Cela signifiait qu'il avait quitté la propriété. Pas seulement la maison et la cour, mais tout le territoire Malfoy qui représentait un grand rayon d'espace. Il ne pouvait pas transplanner et ne pouvait pas avoir utilisé la cheminée pour partir puisque certains invités étaient arrivés par là et qu'il aurait été vu. Son enfant était donc parti à pied et avait quitté les limites qu'il n'avait jamais franchies. Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait cela? Une secousse le sortit de sa réflexion inerte.

-Lucius! Réagis! Fais quelque chose ou j'envoie des aurors le faire!

-Du calme Narcissa, dit-il en lui prenant les poignets pour qu'elle arrête de le secouer.

-On va simplement transplanner aux extérieurs des limites et on va le retrouver facilement. Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin.

Sa femme acquiesça et ils transplannèrent ensemble, ne se préoccupant des invités qui n'y comprenaient rien et qui les vit disparaitre s'en ne rien expliquer. Le couple arriva devant la grille qui empêchait les intrus d'entrer sur le territoire qui appartenait à la famille de sang pur. Aussitôt qu'ils prirent conscience de l'environnement, Lucius eu une grimace discrète lorsque Narcissa se mit à crier, de très forte voix, le prénom du disparu. Une raison pour laquelle il ne fallait pas chercher celle-ci. La belle blonde avait beau sembler délicate, c'était quelqu'un de redoutable.

-DRACO!

Décidant qu'une seule personne criante était suffisante, Lucius s'éloigna et marcha plus loin dans l'espoir de voir une petite tête blonde à la couleur identique à la sienne. Cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne voie le petit garçon assis sur le sol, se tenant un de ses pieds nus entre ses mains, pied incroyablement noir, et qui avait la tête baissée comme s'il ne voulait pas se faire voir. Un autre 'DRACO' lui donna raison lorsqu'il vit son fils réagir au cri en se reculant, espérant sans doute se cacher en entrant dans un buisson. Le père décida de prévenir sa femme d'un mouvement de baguette, envoyant des étincelles vertes dans le ciel avant de se diriger avec son fils qui ne l'avait pas aperçu.

-Draco.

L'enfant releva rapidement la tête et observa son père qui se tenait debout devant lui et qui n'avait pas un air particulièrement ravi. Draco rebaissa aussitôt la tête en s'insultant mentalement. Bien sûr qu'il était en colère, il ne voulait plus de lui et il était encore trop près du royaume Malfoy. Il n'aurait pas dû s'arrêter pour un mal de pieds. Il aurait dû continuer et aller plus loin. Le petit blond entendit une nouvelle fois son prénom avant de sentir deux bras le tenir fortement et de longs cheveux inondés son visage. Il reconnut sans problème sa mère qui commençait à lui faire mal à le tenir ainsi, mais il ne dit rien, ne se plains pas et attendit simplement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais aussi loin? Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de partir! Sans prévenir personne en plus! Tout seul! Mais tu es nus pieds! Draco!

La jeune mère continua pendant encore une minute à laisser sortir son inquiétude. Elle avait imaginé tous pleins de scénarios horribles. Son esprit lui avait imaginé son fils kidnapper pour une rançon, pour se venger de son mari, attaquer par une créature féroce, noyer dans un lac, ensanglanter dans une forêt ou offert en sacrifice pour un rituel magique. Son mari vint finalement la prendre dans ses bras pour qu'elle desserre son emprise sur Draco qui commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air. Narcissa se remit de ses émotions et eut finalement un air de profond mécontentement sur son visage.

-Je veux des explications et elles ont intérêt à être excellentes, déclara-t-elle pendant que Lucius lui laissait le contrôle de la situation, comme tout homme non suicidaire fait.

Ils virent leur fils lever son visage vers eux et contrairement à la première fois lorsqu'il avait regardé son père, des larmes silencieuses avaient coulé sur ses joues. Cependant, si les larmes étaient silencieuses, les hoquets de sanglots qu'il fit en essayant de parler ne l'étaient pas et ne facilitaient pas non plus la bonne compréhension des paroles.

- Je voulais pas…je suis mauvais…alors parti…papa aura pas a le faire….désolé, fut l'explication assez incomplète que donna Draco en se recroquevillant sur lui-même pour cacher le plus possible ses larmes. Il n'était qu'un bébé finalement, pensa-t-il après un énième sanglot.

Les deux adultes ne savaient franchement pas comment agir. Narcissa voulait consoler son fils, mais avait compris que ce n'était pas à elle de le faire. Draco avait mentionné son père et c'était donc à Lucius de régler la solution. La femme se tourna vers son mari et lui pointa autoritairement leur enfant, montrant clairement qu'il devait s'en occuper tout de suite. Cela déplut a celui-ci puisqu'il aurait préféré ramené Draco a la maison et s'en occuper plus tard, il fois qu'il aurait fini de pleuré. L'homme laissa échappa un soupir de résignation et alla s'agroupir près de son fils, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite de sa vie et qu'il aurait préféré que ça reste ainsi.

-Qu'est-ce que je n'aurais pas à faire?, demanda Lucius en se fiant à ce qu'il avait réussi à comprendre précédemment.

-a…à te séparer…de moi….a me….mettre dehors…

-Pourquoi aurais-je voulu te mettre dehors?, questionna le père franchement incrédule.

-car…je suis…suis pas….je suis mau…mauvais…

-…, le silence fut tout ce que réussit à répondre Lucius, ne comprenant pas du tout ou son garçon voulait en venir et remarquant qu'il pleurait plus qu'auparavant.

-Mais tu n'es pas mauvais, mon chéri. Pourquoi penses-tu ça? Ton père ne veut pas se débarrasser de toi trésor, intervint Narcissa, venant ainsi à la rescousse de la situation avec des paroles rassurantes.

-Si…je n'ai pas de cadeau…il va penser que je…que je l'aime pas…que je suis un…mauvais fils…et il en a pas besoin…alors il…, n'arriva pas a terminé Draco qui continuait à pleurer, la tête baisser et répondant par automatisme.

Immédiatement Narcissa donna un coup de coude dans les cotes de Lucius pour qu'il la regarde. Aussitôt fait, il vit des instructions dans le regard de sa femme et les conséquences s'il ne les respectait pas. C'était clair : consoler leur fils en utilisant un discours digne du plus mignon Poufsouffle.

-Je n'ai nullement besoin de cadeau Draco. Je ne vais pas non plus te mettre dehors ou te rejeter. Tu n'es pas un mauvais fils simplement parce que tu ne m'offres rien.

L'homme s'arrêta là, regardant l'incertitude dans les yeux brillants de son garçon. Il devait sans doute dire autre chose, cela ne semblait pas suffisant pour consoler Draco et en sentant un coup dans son dos il conclut que Narcissa était pour qu'il améliore ses paroles. Ce n'était pas encore assez rempli de bons sentiments, mais il ne savait pas quoi rajouter. Il avait annoncé que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il n'avait pas à se mettre dehors. Un nouveau coup le conseilla de se trouver une âme du père de l'année au plus vite. Tant pis pour son image de glace. Son fils ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'il le vit approché et encore plus lorsqu'il sentit les bras de son père le prendre et le soulevé doucement.

-Je ne vais jamais t'abandonner. Tu dois comprendre ça et toujours t'en rappeler. Jamais je ne voudrais t'abandonner, et lorsque tu partiras de cette maison, ce sera seulement parce que tu seras majeur et prêt à vivre ta vie comme un grand. Tu es mon fils, mon héritier, ma chair et mon petit garçon qui vas sécher ses larmes et revenir à la maison en promettant de ne plus jamais partir. Sa seras le cadeau parfait.

Draco se colla alors plus à son père, entourant le cou de celui-ci avec ses petits bras et ses mains humides qui avaient essayé de cacher sa tristesse. Un regard vers Narcissa apprit au père qu'elle était satisfaite. Les parents ramenèrent leur fils à la maison en transplannant. L'homme blond prit conscience du désordre dans la chambre de son fils et en voyant l'encre au sol, il comprit le pied noir qu'il avait vu auparavant. Lucius déposa l'enfant sur le lit et rangea la chambre avec sa baguette à la surprise de sa femme qui aurait cru le voir laisser faire les elfes de maisons. Les parents s'assirent ensuite sur le lit, observant le petit Draco qui essayait de se faire tout petit. Le punir ou ne pas le punir? Sa peur d'être abandonné était-elle suffisante? Ils n'avaient toujours pas compris comment leur fils en était venu à cette conclusion. La jeune mère décida de couper le silence.

-Nous devrions aller manger. De plus, je crois que les invités voudraient bien te voir mon chéri, c'est ton anniversaire après tout.

L'homme du ministère acquiesça et Draco murmura un vague 'j'ai pas faim' avant de s'emmitoufler dans ses couvertures. Les deux adultes le laissèrent donc tranquille, prenant grand soin à bloquer la sortie de derrière pour ne pas qu'il recommence.

…

C'était fini, la soirée c'était terminé à une heure raisonnable, les invités étaient partis et il pourrait à loisir s'occuper de sa femme. Les deux amoureux avaient chargé les elfes de s'occuper du ménage. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, ils virent que celles-ci étaient éclairées par des dizaines de chandelles qui volaient dans la pièce avec les couleurs qui changeaient. Les couleurs se mélangeaient harmonieusement. Sur le sol, des pétales de fleurs étaient éparpillés tandis que des fleurs complètes se trouvaient sur le lit. Une petite carte se trouvait tout près et Lucius alla s'en emparer.

_Je suis passé voir Draco pendant la réception et ai appris qu'il désirait faire plaisir à ses parents. Nous avons donc fait cette petite ambiance magique en espérant que cela vous plaira. Lucius, j'ai aussi osé renverser ton sort et récupérer tout le travail de ton fils. Tu trouveras donc demain sur ton bureau tous les dessins et les lettres qu'ils avaient essayé de te faire. _

_Le parrain de votre fils_

Narcissa observa son mari et sourit face à la réaction un peu incrédule sur son visage. Elle remarqua aussi que c'était plus un cadeau pour elle que pour Lucius, mais il était bien sûr hors de question qu'il s'en plaigne. De toute façon, il avait déjà eu le sien quelques heures plus tôt. Il l'avait peut-être découvert d'une mauvaise façon, mais il pouvait voir à quel point l'amour de son fils était grand et tout ce qu'il serait prêt à faire pour rendre son père heureux.

…

Elle était la, marque si reconnaissable et détestable qui salissait son bras. Le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler du pourquoi il possédait celle-ci. C'était son père qui lui avait imposé, pour l'honneur de la famille Malfoy. Pour lui, il avait dû se soumettre à un tyran. Ce mage avait certes des pensées qu'il aimait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se détester pour être aussi soumis. C'était le désir de son père, un désir qui lui avait gâché l'existence. Il avait tout fait depuis sa plus tendre enfance pour lui plaire et il n'avait vu la fierté dans ses yeux que lorsqu'il s'était fait marquer comme du bétail.

Le blond arrêta de regarder sa marque et observa son fils. Il avait respecté sa promesse, il n'était plus jamais reparti sans avertir personne. C'est pourquoi Draco avait annoncé à son père qu'il ne serait pas au service de Voldemort et qu'il quitterait la maison pour ne pas provoquer une guerre familiale. Aujourd'hui, son fils n'avait pas cette horrible marque malgré ce que tout le monde avait prédit. Lucius avait de son côté respecter la sienne et n'avait pas laissé partir celui-ci, il ne l'avait pas abandonné et ils étaient maintenant côte à côte, face à l'armée de son ancien maitre. Cependant, cette guerre n'était que la sienne et au moment du signal, le père immobilisa le fils d'un stupéfix et se pencha vers lui pour lui chuchoter quelques mots pendant que la bataille commençait plus loin.

-Le plus beau cadeau que ta mère m'est faite est de t'avoir donné la vie. Le tien sera de rester en vie.

Lucius mit de force le porteloin dans les mains de son fils qui lui donna un dernier regard avant de disparaitre. Le père se releva et regarda l'endroit ou était Draco auparavant. Grâce au porteloin, celui-ci avait été emmené loin, très loin de toute bataille. Le blond resta quelques secondes sur place avant de faire un homme de lui et se lancer dans la bataille. Il fit ensuite un père de lui et lutta même au bord de la mort pour s'assurer que son fils vive. La douleur était tellement forte que les larmes coulaient d'elle-même. Draco avait toujours pensé que les grands ne pleuraient jamais, pourtant il n'y avait qu'eux qui avaient assez de cœur pour verser des larmes. Il fallait se battre pour défendre ceux qu'on aimait, car s'ils ne se battaient pas, il ne resterait plus rien et ne rien laisser était impensable.

En cette journée du 5 juin, je t'offre ma vie. J'espère que tu me pardonneras de n'avoir rien pu te donner de mieux pendant 18 ans. Je ne te demande que de survivre. Moi, je dois aider Potter à vaincre en espérant qu'il pourra en retour te sauver. Je t'aime fils, je saluerais ta mère pour toi.

FIN


End file.
